The scope of the ring expansion of 1,2-benzisothiazole 1,1-dioxides with ynamines to give 1,2-benzothiazepine 1,1-dioxides will be extended to yield compounds having desirable functional groups and solubility as far as anticonvulsant activity goes. The reaction will then be applied to 1,2-benzisothiazoles, benzisoxazoles, 1-substituted indazoles and 0-alkylphthalimides, hopefully to yield novel 1,2-benzothiazepines, 1,2-benzoxazepines, 1,2-benzo-1,2-diazepines, and 1,2-benzazepinones, as well as to benzothiazoles, benzoxazoles, benzimidazoles, and (3H)-indolones to yield the corresponding benz-fused seven-membered heterocycles. The ethoxide ion mediated ring expansion of 3-bromoalkyl-1,2-benzisothiazole 1,1-dioxides to (2H)-1,2-benzothiazine-4 (3H)-one will also be extended in view of the observed anticonvulsant activity of the 3-ethyl-3-methyl derivative. Appropriate substituents will be introduced to bring log P close to the desirable value (2). The scope of the ring-expansion will then be examined by extending the reaction to 3-bromomethyl derivatives of benzisothiazole, benziosoxazole, 1-substituted indazole, and 0-alkylphthalimides. All new compounds will be submitted to NINCDS for testing of their anticonvulsant activity.